


Prepare to Get Dunked On

by Thongchan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Look I finally made something for Undertale, Or at least something, Rape, UF!Sans is just.. wow, Underfell AU, mention of my boyfriend towards the end, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing I met Sans in Snowdin and begin to trust him.. Next thing I know,  I was suddenly captured and bounded..<br/>Why would I get into this mess in the first place..? I knew trusting him was the biggest mistake I ever done..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare to Get Dunked On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay sooo, like, everyone is into Undertale and I'm slowly getting into it just by looking at fan arts and walkthroughs.   
> Yesterday, i came across an audio post of UF!Sans on Tumblr and listened to it. The way how he talked was.. oh my god, made me wanna squirm! I cannot stop thinking bout it!
> 
> So after I got off from work last night, I decided to ease my nerves and write down a fanfic based on that log onto my new journal I bought. Took me for almost two hours just to finish writing it.. Tired tired..
> 
> Anyways, enough talk. Enjoy the story, yeah??

I was tied up--- hands were bound behind me and my long, knitted black sock was shoved into my pretty, little mouth. I was muffling as I heard Sans chuckling darkly.

"Heh, heh, heh... What was that, human? I can't understand you when you have a sock shoved into your mouth..." Sans spoke as he glanced at me, watching me making an attempt to say something, but wasn't able to.

"...I've heard, 'please dom the fuck out of me, Sanspai.' Is that right?" He asked me as he saw me shaking my head 'no'. "Hmm..? Shaking your head? But, I was positive that was what you said... Eh, I really don't give a fuck."

'Of course you don't, you sadistic fucker...' I mentally said in my thoughts as Sans continued to speak, "I've been really fucking pent up lately. You have no idea how hard it is living with a sadistic fucker like my bro... I never get to be the one domming. Now, I don't dislike pain, but every now and again, it sure feels good to be on top.' Sans then got on top of me as I widened my brown orbs and struggled as much as I can. However, he was too strong for me to get away.

"Nn... er... hey, stop struggling so much. It makes it really hard to pull down your pants." The big-boned skeleton told me as he grinned at me sinister. "Why don't you be a good little slut and take my abuse obediently?"

I was about to shed tears as I looked away from Sans. I never wanted to give up fighting... But what can I do? I felt Sans pulling down my black jeggings, along with my red, lacey thong that I admired so much. I could have sworn that I heard him groan in pleasure when he saw my lacey intimates.

"Wow, humans anatomy is sure fucking weird as hell. You're a fucking freak." Sans told me before chuckling." That's alright, though. What's important is the fact you have a hole that my cock is dying to fill..."

I widened my eyes in horror as I learned on what he's going to do. Before I could do anything, Sans inserted his cock inside of my entrance. I screamed through my sock as I felt intense pain rushing into me. Apparently, I had lost my virginity to this suck fucker.

"Ugh... You're not even wet in the least. You're lucky ectoplasm is a bit slimy, or this would be reeeeally fucking painful for the both of us... Oohh, but it really is nice and warm... I should have considered fucking humans a little sooner." Sans begin to thrust his member into me, making me yelp in pain. The sound of something wet has gotten me to think I popped my cherry.

"Ahh... There you go... You're getting really fucking wet now. Oops, that's probably just the blood. Did I tear you a bit, kiddo?" He asked me in a teasing manner as I nodded and screamed in pain and terror, which turned him on more. "Heh heh, too fucking bad. Man, those muffled screams of yours is pretty hot. It almost makes me wanna take the gag out, so I can hear them better. But, we wouldn't want someone interrupting us, now would we?"

Sans continued to thrust as I was crying in terror, wanting this nightmare to end. My eyes were set on the skeleton, who was moaning in deep pleasure.

"Ahh fuck... That feels so good... You're my little cum dumpster, aren't you?" He asked me as I shook my head, but he didn't care. He continued on, "Heh, heh.... That's all you're good for. My little toilet, my fucking slut... It feels so good to be inside you... Especially as you squirm beneath me, trying to get away... That just makes it even better..."

I begin to whimper, yet I have shamefully had blush marks on my cheeks. Being dominated like this just made me feel weak inside.. 'This can't be happening... No... No!!'

Sans held me down as he continued to fuck me. "Gah... nnnn.... fuck yeah... Fucking take my fat chode deep in your hole. I bet if the gag was out of your mouth, you'd be begging for me to go harder... deeper. You're just that much of a fucking freak."

I quickly shook my head, denying all of the things he just told me. Oh, but he wasn't done talking just yet. "You like being raped and ravaged. Fucking sicko... Heh, I guess I'm no better." He said as he begin to swear, but sped up his pace into my womb. Though, I always had fantasies of being raped, but not like this.. Maybe in a role-play, yes... But, not like this at all.

"W-well... I'm getting close... So soon you'll get your reward. You want that, don't you? You want me to fill you until you're overflowing, don't you? Impregnate you fucking belly with my cum?" I quickly shook my head, but Sans said otherwise. "Yeah, of course you do. Well, you're gonna fucking... get it... Here you go... human."

Sans came deep inside me as I let out a muffled scream and plopped onto the floor, panting and sweating. My eyes were now broken as I stared up at the ceiling with no emotion. I've lost myself now... My innocence is now broken, thanks to that gold-tooth douchebag.

The skeleton pulled himself out of my womb and looked down at me. "Errghh... That wasn't enough for me. You already look so broken. Heh he, it's adorable... But, you're gonna just have to hold on. I still haven't had my fill of you yet."

Sans knelt down next to me and grinned evilly as he whispered, "I'm going to keep going until you're fucking bathing in my cum. So, I hope you're ready for that, human... Your boyfriend you really love dearly won't be able to find nor save you this time...So, prepare to get dunked on."

With that, he left me all alone, laughing into the darkness. As my gag fell out of my mouth, I silently cried as I yearned to escape and get back home to my loving boyfriend, who he said he will protect me from danger and comfort me whenever I feel scared...

But... There's no way I can escape from this nightmare... Not now... Not ever...

**Author's Note:**

> Check this out http://gurotale.tumblr.com/post/137510285752/warning-non-con-or-maybe-consentual-non-con-play
> 
> This one-shot is based off from that post, but I added bit more of my own details and what not, of course. Either way, it was awesome and I am willing to listen to that audio post. The guy who voiced Sans is beyond good!
> 
> Credit goes to him for making this wonderful audio! I do hope he comes on here and reads it. Kinda nervous, but I hope I did good!
> 
> It's good to be able to write something at least.


End file.
